naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
'Amy Rose '''is a thirteen-year-old, anthropomorphic pink hedgehog who has a long-time major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog and vows to win his heart by any means. She is even his self-proclamied girlfriend. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Apperance Amy is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with pink fur and green eyes. She also has pink, shoulder-length hair that is similar to Sakura Haruno. She wears a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, a red hairband and white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Great Physical Strength *Super Speed - Amy is able to run at super speeds, being able to keep up with Sonic, even at his top speed. **Spin Dash **Spin Jump **Homing Attack *Enhanced Endurance *High Acrobatic Skills *Skilled Martial Artist *Excellent Tracking and Searching Skills *Archeology Knowledge *Cartomancy *Juggling *Piko Piko Hammer Skills **Hammer Attack **Hammer Jump **Spin Hammer Attack **Tornado Hammer *Grinding *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super Amy transformation Equipment *EnerBeam *Pink Rose *Piko Piko Hammer List of Moves and Techniques *Blow Kiss *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Piko Spin *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Storming Heart *Suprise Bomb *Tantrum *Tornado Hammer *Wack-a-Rival List of Awakenings *Super Amy Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Love Interest) *Miles "Tails" Prower *T-Pup *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend and sidekick, close as sisters) *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat (Close friend and older brother figure) *Froggy *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan (Human best friend) *Kevin Spartan *Vera Cortez (Cooking friend) *Mimi Martinez (Human best friend) *Vector the Crododile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Julie-Su the Echidna *Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Dameas the Gorilla *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (ally and rival) *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Emerl (Foster "son") *Omochao *Charles Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Monkey Khan *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Ichigo Kurosaki *Izuru Kira *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Momo Hinamori *Yachiru Kusajishi Rivals *Rouge the Bat *Sally Acorn (Rival in love) *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross **Boomer the Raven **Breeze the Falcon **Wind the Dove *Rosy the Rascal (Arch-rival) *E-106 Eta (Also enemy) Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Nega *Chaos (formerly) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Rosy the Rascal (Also arch-rival) *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligan **Fang the Sniper **Bean the Duck **Bark the Polar Bear **Fiona Fox *Ixis Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Pri'Oth Ix *Black Doom *The Black Arms Quotes *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - ''Got you, Sonic! *''Not gonna gold back!'' *''My love is seriously strong!'' Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Knothole Freedom Fighters Category:Team Rose Category:Team Sonic